The Girl He Left Behind
by smithyfan
Summary: A oneshot songfic set post final battle. Ginny waits for Harry to return and tries to cope with those she has lost. Set to Dido's Thankyou but can be read without the song, I just like it and think it fits them well! Pairing: HarryGinny obviously and impl


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not harry, not ginny, nothing from harry potter, they are all J.K Rowlings who I am not. The song is Thankyou by Dido, who is not a 16 year old girl either and therefore I am not her, therefore i don't own that either. Get it? Nothing? Else I would be rich and be out shopping right now and not need to study for exams. Also I'm making no money from this fic or anything.**

**A/N Okay normally I don't like songfics but this one has been floating around in my head for months. And despite the fact that I made a mature descision to take a writing break for my exams I am dying to write.BUT unfortunately and very annoyingly I'm having big problems with the next chapter of my fic in progress so I thought I'd have a go at this one shot to try and prevent writing cravings! This is basically thoughts that I have had all mixed together ina fic. Please R&R**

Ginny sat on the window seat in her small apartment staring out the window knees pulled up to her chest. Her face looks older than it should like, many of her generation she has had to grow up far sooner than is fair. But then life's not fair. Ginny knows that more than most.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all_

Rain drops run down the outside of the window. Drops of water from condensation imitate them, running down the inside collecting on the blanket Ginny sits on. And mimicking the window the tears roll down her face soaking into the collar of her robes. She picks up one of the many pictures of Him and the tears flow even faster, clouding up her eyes. There were pictures of Him everywhere to remind her she still had something to live for. It was her psychologist's idea. Her family, or what was left of it- Fred, Bill and her mother who was restrained to bed after being paralyzed by a particularly nasty curse, thought that carrying five picture's with her was over the top but then they had no idea of the suicide attempts.

_And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad _

She'd dreamt about Him again last night. To tell the truth, she dreamt about Him every night. Sometimes it was a memory from school she relived. Sometimes she dreamt He had never left or she dreamt He came back. At least these dreams had happy endings. Other nights she'd dream of the day He left her. The way He made it a perfect day together, celebrating and then that night took off and left.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain _

She'd convinced Him to let her fight alongside Him and the rest of her family. She seen her father and Charlie die, heard Hermione's screams, watched as Ron and George were slowly tortured in front of her for Harry's whereabouts as she was held capture, bait for Harry. Maybe He was right; maybe she should've stayed at home. But unlike many of their classmates she and Harry pulled through together. They were lucky, but then He left her, He needed to think.

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again_

So sometimes, like last night she dreamt of the little contact she had with Him. Occasionally she'd be reading or just sitting thinking and His head would appear in the fire. She'd jump up and plead that He was coming home. He'd always ignore the pleas and ask if she was well. Every time her response was the same. 'Not without You. Without You I'm lost.' And each time He'd close His eyes and reply 'You know I love you Gin. I just need time.' Then He'd open His eyes and whisper 'I gotta go' before his head vanished.

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and_

Ginny got up and put the photo down. She fixed her face with a wave of her wand and apparated to her part time job at a small bookstore. Bill found it her. Said she needed to get out of the house. They'd tried her at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but she never felt like laughing and seeing two Weasleys together seemed to make people have the need to express sympathy, something neither she nor Fred needed. So she started work at a book shop. It suited her, she could keep to herself most of the time and few people that she knew went in there. Hermione would have. But then- Ginny mentally shook herself from her thoughts as she heard a customer come into the shop. She wiped the tears from her eyes and focussed on the book in front of her.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

'Ginny?' asked the person. She looked up. It was Dean Thomas from Hogwarts.  
Ginny tried to smile but found she couldn't 'Hi Dean' she said slightly shocked to see him.  
'Hi, I thought it was you' he replied 'How you doing?'  
Ginny just nodded unable to express her feelings 'You?'  
'I'm good' Dean replied slowly but slightly doubtfully  
Ginny nodded searching for something to say. 'I heard about you and Seamus' **(A/N Sorry could not resist SF/DT is such a cute couple don't you think? Don't like it - tough ignore it!)**  
Dean smiled a genuine smile 'Yeah. He's great ya'know?' Ginny just nodded. Dean's voice softened 'It's 18 months tomorrow' Dean said referring to the final battle. The battle where many of their friends and family lost their lives. Ginny nodded her thoughts turning to Harry and tears forming again in her eyes. She wiped them away and looked up at Dean. 'It's good to see you Dean but I gotta go' she said before making her way into the back room where she dissolved into tears. Her boss came in hearing the sobs and sent her home. For the 9th time that month.

_Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you_

At home Ginny took a shower trying to wash the memories of the final battle from her mind. Turning the heat up so it burned, her skin turning red and sore. She fought the instinct to pull out of the water. When she eventually turned the tap and the water eased off her skin was raw. She stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her and was hit by the cold air in the hall. She crossed to her bedroom and dressed herself before making her way down stairs.

_And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and_

She lay on the couch, rain pounding on the windows, thinking of those who had died, and those who had lived. Those who had lost loved ones. Like Luna, she had lost Neville, but she was still alive and living her life, like he would have wanted she said. But that was the difference He wasn't dead, He'd left her by choice. A knock on the door awoke Ginny from her thoughts as she stood up and crossed to the door. She opened it and instantly recognised the figure before her. He was back. And deep down she knew this time, it was for good. And although when in a rage or deep depression she'd sworn never to forgive Him, seeing Him before Her, messy black hair soaked and stuck to His head, glasses slightly tilted and water running off His nose in drops, she instantly forgave Him for everything. 'Harry' she breathed and He just stared at her through overflowing teary green eyes - though of course later He would say it was the rain. She stepped forward into the rain embracing him for the first time since he'd left silently in the night 18 months ago. Her lips met his rain soaked ones and she ran her fingers through his wet hair, finally feeling complete again.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

**A/N So what do you think? If you hate it tell me, If you like it tell me. I wanna know. I love reviews and hopefully some reviews will help me get through my exams! And then I can write again! Yay! xxx**


End file.
